Lights Out
by jaxink
Summary: After avoiding punishment, Splinter sends the four young turtles to bed and observes them as they sleep. -oneshot-


_Disclaimer: Don't own it._

* * *

**Lights Out**

With the final hours of the evening coming to a close, I stood stretching out my limbs from the stiffness placed upon them by many hours of meditation. Taking a deep, relaxed breath, I reached for my walking staff and felt completely renewed.

As much as I love my four sons, active turtle younglings can be rather troublesome creatures to deal with. They have impressive skills in avoiding punishment and lectures. Be forewarned, they are not to be underestimated.

_**Crash!**_

With a heavy sigh, I could feel the tension and aggravation returning to my previously relaxed muscles. The work of a parent is never done. Cautiously, I pressed my ear to my door to see if I could hear what my mischievous sons were up to.

The voice of my eldest son, Leonardo, reached my ears first.

"Oh, no! Master Splinter is going to be so mad," Leo whispered in fear.

Raph lightly pushed his brother. "Only if he finds out…_Mikey_…"

Somewhat confused, Michelangelo pointed to himself and said, "What?"

Donatello shook his head. "You always crack under sensei's questions. You can't keep a secret."

Their little brother profusely objected. "I can, too! Like that time Raph snuck out…oh, wait, I did tell that time. Well, what about the time that Donnie accidentally broke the television when taking it apart…no, I told that time, too. Or how about the time Leo pretended to be sick to miss practice because he actually forgot to practice his katas…oops, told that time, too, didn't I?"

His brothers looked at him, clearly not amused. "Okay, okay. So I can't keep a secret."

"What are we going to do?" Leonardo question worriedly.

They all gathered around the broken lamp. While playing a game of tag, the unsuspecting lamp had unfortunately become "it" as the tiny turtles chased each other around the lair.

Donnie scratched his head thoughtfully. "Maybe I can fix it…" he offered. Even at the age of seven, he was already exhibiting skills of masterful engineering, but there is only so much a little turtle can do.

"Forget that, we don't have enough time. We'll have to go to bed soon. I just say we blame it on, Mikey," snickered Raph.

"Hey!" exclaimed Mike with a frustrated pout on his face.

"Shhh! Splinter will hear us," warned Leo.

"Ahem," I muttered, clearing my throat with my arms crossed. As I stood before my sons, they all rushed to stand in front of the shattered lamp. "What has happened?"

None of them dared to look me in the eye; even Leonardo found the ground a very interesting thing to look at.

"Leonardo?" Nothing.

"Raphael?" Nothing.

"Donatello?" Nothing.

"Michelangelo?" I saw my youngest son's lip begin to tremble and his knees shaking.

Raph nudged the orange clad turtle and whispered, "Mikey, _don't_…"

And like water breaking through a dam, Michelangelo let the story spill. "We're sorry, sensei! It really wasn't anyone's fault. We were just playing, and the lamp got in the way. Please don't be mad!" he babbled.

In a fit of desperation, Michelangelo clung to my leg. My other sons all nodded, agreeing with their brother's story.

"My sons, I am not angry. I am only disappointed. You know that I do not approve of you all running around the lair. Someone could get hurt. But since you did break the lamp, you must be punished…" I scolded.

However, as I warned you before, my sons are skilled in other arts besides that of ninjitsu — the art of "getting out of trouble". Four sets of large, watery eyes gazed up at me, all of their lips quivering and pleading expressions plastered their faces. I closed my own eyes to block out the terrible sight before me, but a slight whimper from one of them still reached my ears and did me in. I am getting too soft.

Shaking my head in defeat, I reopened my eyes to the cheerful grins of four young turtles that once again eluded the wrath of their master. "Fine, I can tell that each of you is sorry, but do not let something like this happen again. Be more cautious in the future."

A chorus of "Yes, we understand, sensei"s answered my reply.

Trying to look gruff once more, I announced, "All right, time for bed. Lights out in ten...that's final."

Of course, I was met with groans, but with a stern look I sent them scurrying to their bedrooms to get ready for bed.

After tucking each of my meddlesome sons into bed, I went to the kitchen to prepare myself a cup of jasmine tea. Upon stirring the warm beverage, I retreated to my own bedroom.

Once I settled into bed, I tossed and turned. Thoughts of my sons riveted their way through my mind and back again. Sitting up, unable to find the comforts of sleep, I sat pondering our existence.

That very evening my sons had been able to avert punishment with their large eyes and adorable features. They would not be small much longer. Yes, they were growing up so quickly.

They would grow into the fine warriors he was training them to be.

They would grow into creatures that would be feared by the world above.

They would grow closer…and they would grow apart.

But they would also begin to grow up and away from me…

Frustrated and bothered by these faraway thoughts of the future, I left my bedroom, and softly, I padded my way to each of my sons' rooms.

I peered into the darkness of my eldest son's room, Leonardo. His bookshelf was filled with books of Japanese writings and sword techniques. Though he could not yet understand most of them, one day he would. Hanging on his wall were his practice writings of kanji, and his katanas were lovingly leaning against his bed. My eyes drifted to my son's peaceful face. His breathing was slow, and his posture was relaxed, but I knew my son was unconsciously learning to be alert. Yes, he would guide his brothers just fine. Leonardo would take care of them.

Next, I made my way to Raphael's bedroom. Various cracks and scratches decorated his walls, displays of my son's often uncontained anger. A practice dummy sat in the corner, frayed and broken from frequent use. My son slept constantly tossing and turning in a fitful state. I readjusted his blankets as he had thrown them askew. While I knew Raphael was often angry, he loved his brothers dearly and would one day find the balance I know he needs to discover. Quietly, I removed the sai he gripped in his hand so he would not hurt himself and placed it next to its twin.

Carefully and silently approaching Donatello's room, I looked in. I smiled and shook my head as I observed my son sleeping wearily at his small makeshift desk. Under his arms lay papers and a few books littered here and there containing things I wasn't sure I could comprehend. His bo staff sat upon its hooks on the wall. Drawings of dreamed-up gadgets and machines were pinned up around the room, things I knew my intelligent son would undoubtedly find a way to bring to life one day. His inventive skills would certainly bring new surprises in the future. Picking up the small sleeping turtle, I tucked Donatello under his covers and wordlessly left him to dream.

Finally, I reached Michelangelo's room. As any good parent knows, I made sure not to step on any of the toys that were scattered across the floor, and his nunchukus sat discarded with them. Piles of comic books and drawings lay stacked on the floor as well. Michelangelo had a small light on in the corner, still slightly wary of the darkness. And nestled underneath his arm was his trusty bear. With a few mutters and snores, I smiled at my resting son. With that last gaze, I left as quietly as only a ninja can.

Returning to my own bed, I sadly smiled. I know I must cherish these moments, for they will be fleeting.

* * *

_A/N: I can just imagine them getting out of all sorts of trouble due to the fact that they're adorable._


End file.
